Changes
by lejardine
Summary: Alexander Dane gave up all connections to His most famous role and moves to NYC.


Alex left LA and moved to New York City. He had thrown out all traces of his role on Galaxy Quest. He no longer wanted any part of it and vowed to himself to not go to any of the conventions. He settled down in his apartment in the village and gotten a job running a new café near the NYU campus. He ran in to a lot of students and professors alike. Alex began writing short stories loosely based on his adventures.

A few months into getting used to his new surroundings a young woman walked into a bookstore. She went to the second floor to where some of the older books were. She walked around for a bit then stopped in the aisle of books on pagan religions. Alex happened to walk by the aisle and glance at her. She was tall, maybe just up to his chin. Her hair was short, black and wavy. Her skin was the color between milk chocolate and dark chocolate. She wasn't skinny but she wasn't overweight either. She also had the perfect curves. She stood straight with books placed neatly at her feet as she flipped through the pages of a leather bound book.

"I need an excuse to go down that aisle." He thought to himself. "Find something on early Buddhism." Alex composed himself and quietly walked between the stacks looking for books on Buddhism. This woman just happened to be standing in front of that section. "Umm. Excuse me." He whispered.

"Huh, oh, sorry." The woman moved her books over out the way and moved to the side. Alex looked through the books and noticed she was holding a copy of the _Bhagavad Gita_. The woman was absorbed by the words she read.

"I read that in college. It's interesting, isn't it?" he said with a smile.

"Yes it is, and I've only read the first five pages so far."

"You a student at NYU?"

"Oh, no. I am a photojournalist/photographer."

"So, you're reading it for pleasure?"

"Yeah. I just came from India and a friend over there recommended I read it."

"Well, good luck. Is it written in old English?"

"Kind of."

"Well, my name is Alex." He reached out his hand.

"Jullianna but everyone calls me Jay or Juls."

"Would it be okay to call you Julie?"

"Yeah." She said smiling.

"Umm, what are you doing the rest of the day?"

"Nothing much." She caught on immediately.

"Well, it's about to be seven and this store closes at seven. Can I take you out to dinner?" Julie looked him up and down for a second.

"Sure you can. Just let me pay for these books." They walked down the flight of rickety metal steps to the cashier and paid for their books. Julie placed hers in her travel backpack. It seemed to have seen better years. So did Alex's bag. They walked out and went to the _Chinatown Brasserie_ on Lafayette. They were brought to a table by the windows and ordered. They talked over diner then left after Alex paid the bill.

"That was my first time there. The food is so good." Said Julie.

"Are you not a native New Yorker?"

"Oh, I am. Born and raised. I just never got the chance to go. Thank you."

"Your welcome." He loved her smile and he just noticed that her eyes were a light brown as well; they were lit by the street light overhead. It was now eight and they walked a while. Alex noticed Julie slowing down. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. My bag is just heavy from the books."

"Why don't I carry it for you?"

"Thanks but we aren't to far from where I live."

"Oh, how far are you from here?"

"On Bowery about a block from here."

"Ok."

"Would you like to come up?"

"Sure." They walked to Julie's apartment building and took the elevator up. There wasn't much space in it so Alex's hand brushed against hers. Her fingers played with his a bit until the elevator doors screeched open. Julie opened the door and instantly threw her bag on the bench by the door and stripped off her coat and boots. Alex did the same as he looked at her shape. She had an hourglass shape and loved how her legs tapered from hip to foot.

"Come on." She reached out her hand and he took it. She gave him a quick tour of the apartment then they went in to the living room. "Would you like some tea?" she asked as Alex sat on the couch.

"What kind do you have?" he asked as she walked in to the kitchen.

"I have Oolong, Chai, Black, umm. Hmm, that's it."

"Oolong sounds good." Julie prepared the kettle and the teapot and two mugs. Alex got up and was lost in the trinkets she had throughout the living room and her office library. She had collected things from different countries she'd travelled to. Nothing was that of the typical tourist sort but rather something carefully picked out and brought home that seemed to have a specific meaning.

"I see you like my growing collection." Said Julie leaning against the wall near him.

"You have a lot and none of them are touristy things."

"No, I hate those touristy trinkets."

"Do you have a favorite?"

"Yes, I do. I just got it actually." Julie took his hand and stood him in the hall way and pointed to the end which was dark. He could see a metallic glint of something from the light and a little orange something. Julie walked down to the end of the hall in front of him. He couldn't help but look at her behind and her rhythmic walk. He wondered if all women of color walked so rhythmically. Then the light switched on and he was met by an almost life size bronze sculpture of Kali. He was taken aback but then was enchanted by it. Julie stood next to it with her hand resting on the hilt of a sword in one of Kali's hands when the teakettle began to squeal. "Ah, the tea."

Julie poured the hot water into the teapot and brought everything out to the living room where Alex was sitting patiently. Julie then sat next to him placing the tray on the coffee table.

"So, Alex, what do you do?"

"I own a café near the NYU campus."

"Sounds interesting, you must get a lot of students and professors."

"Yes I do. But I am only open for breakfast and lunch."

"Oh, that's good. You don't have to worry about the evening rush and drunk unruly students." She said laughing.

"No, I don't, thank God." Julie laughed again as she poured the tea into the mugs and handed Alex his. After a few blows and sips Alex placed his mug back on the tray. He reached over and took Julies and did the same.

"What are you...?" She didn't have a chance to finish her question. Alex reached across and pulled her close and kissed her. At first she was surprised by it, but then she relaxed in his arms. They melted in to the couch with Julie on the bottom. Alex stopped kissing her to catch his breath. Julie had her hand on the back of his head and was playing with his hair. "Alex."

"Yes?"

"Did you grab that book on Buddhism purposefully?"

"What do you mean?"

"Were you actually looking for a book on Buddhism?"

"No." he said smiling. Julie pulled him back down to her kissing Alex ever deeper.


End file.
